Within the Long Term Evolution-Advance (LTE-A) aspects of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) enhancements to the Universal Mode Telecommunications System (UMTS) there is included the provision of D2D communication between two appropriately proximate mobile radio communication devices. D2D represents an example of such Proximity Services (ProSe) and the terms can be considered as equivalent and interchangeable when used herein.
Examples of such ProSe devices comprise cellular network User Equipment (UE) devices in which the UEs transmit data signals to each other by way of direct signalling using cellular resources but without the signalling passing through a network base station such as an eNB. The facilitation of D2D communication within a cellular network environment offers a wide variety of advantages such as those arising from the offloading of communication between two UEs from the wireless network, and improvements to local area coverage and resource efficiency, whilst also decreasing the required transmitter power of the UEs.